Frozen Heart
by HiI'mAaron
Summary: "He was glad to have thawed the Grandmaster's frozen heart. He'd never really had a fondness for the cold..." Kuai Liang/Sub-ZeroXKenshi Takahashi.


The sky was red. The entirety of the sky had turned a sickening shade of blood-red. Everything felt wrong. It felt evil. What had Shinnok done to Earthrealm?

"Sonya, look at the sky. Shinnok is in the process of poisoning Earthrealm's life-force, we have to do something!" Kenshi exclaimed. Sonya cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Ok, you need to get to the Lin Kuei Temple and inform the Grandmaster of the situation! I'm gonna make my way over to the Sky Temple!" Sonya ordered, as she strapped herself into the helicopter.

"Of course, General!" Kenshi complied, jumping into the helicopter. He pulled the headband that had been covering his eyes up so it rested on his forehead, and sheathed his sword, Sento.

"Make a stop at the Lin Kuei Temple!" Sonya ordered the pilot. He nodded, and ascended into the sky. After flying through the air for a little while, they landed a little bit south of the Lin Kuei Temple.

"Good luck at the Sky Temple, General!" Kenshi shouted, jumping out of the helicopter. Sonya nodded, and the helicopter ascended back into the air. Kenshi slowly made his way over to the entrance of the Lin Kuei. However, he noticed someone sat on the steps outside. They looked battered and bloody. He began walking over, and looked in absolute horror at who it was. He began to make his way over to him, but was stopped by two Lin Kuei warriors.

"State your business." one of them hissed. Kenshi narrowed his eyes at him.

"I wish to speak with the Grandmaster." he remarked.

"Are you friend, or foe?" the second one asked.

"Obviously I am a friend. And in case you hadn't noticed, the Grandmaster is sat over there on the steps, covered in blood." he remarked.

"Rudeness of that level is intolerable!" the first one from before shouted, charging at Kenshi. He was ready, however, and outstretched his fist with full force, catching him square on in the face. He tumbled to the ground in a heap, scaring the second one.

"Stop, warriors! He is a friend!" the Grandmaster shouted weakly. The second Lin Kuei looked at Kenshi with fear-filled eyes, before picking up the now unconscious warrior and draping him lazily over his shoulder. He turned around and ran into the Lin Kuei Temple, completely ignoring the Grandmaster. Kenshi advanced quickly towards his ally.

"Grandmaster, what is wrong?!" the blind man said frantically.

"Nothing, Kenshi. It's really nothing." the Grandmaster choked. The truth was, he was beaten up pretty bad. A confrontation with Kotal Kahn probably wasn't for the best.

"What happened here?!" Kenshi demanded.

"...The Lin Kuei and I tried to push Kotal Kahn's forces back to Outworld to allow Cassandra Cage and her S-F Team to move on to Raiden's Sky Temple. But after engaging Kotal Kahn, he defeated me. We managed to escape and get back here mostly intact. I think they've headed back to Outworld, though." Kuai Liang explained.

"They aren't who're important, you are! Come on, let's get you inside and get you cleaned up a bit." Kenshi half smiled. He put his hand under Kuai Liang's bicep and lifted him to his feet, before hoisting that arm over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kenshi. But you really don't have to." Sub-Zero began.

"I can't exactly leave you like this, though." Kenshi responded. The Grandmaster smiled.

"Thank you, Kenshi." he repeated. The pair walked slowly through the tall double-doors and into the temple. However, Sub-Zero collapsed to the ground.

"Grandmaster!" Kenshi explained. He kept his arm around his neck, and helped him back to his feet.

"I'm fine, honestly." he rasped.

"Obviously. Come on, you need to get some rest." Kenshi said warmly, looking down at Sub-Zero. He looked up, and smiled back. They just stayed there, staring into each other's eyes.

"Sit down, Kenshi." Kuai Liang requested, taking a seat on the ground with his back resting against the wall. Kenshi did the same thing, only next to him.

"We should really be getting you into bed." Kenshi offered.

"Oh really? Is that an offer?" Kuai Liang smirked. Kenshi turned his head quickly and looked nervously at him.

"Nonono, I didn't..."

"I was joking, Kenshi. Don't worry." Liang laughed. Kenshi smiled timidly.

"What's the matter, Kenshi?" Liang asked. It was ironic that Kenshi was the telepath, but the Grandmaster had sussed out that something was wrong.

"It's nothing. Really, don't worry." Kenshi responded, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Yes, positive..." Kenshi trailed off.

"Can I tell you something?" Kuai Liang questioned.

"Of course you can. Tell me anything." the blind swordsman replied.

"I'm not stupid. I know there's something wrong with you, and I want you to tell me." he requested. Kenshi looked uneasy. Sub-Zero then groaned in pain. The blind man's head snapped around to look at him.

"I'm not the one we should be worrying about! Come on, I'll get you to the infirmary." Kenshi offered, hooking his hand underneath the Grandmaster's bicep. He pulled the cryomancer slowly to his feet, and then flung his arm around his own neck. After this, the pair started walking slowly through the halls of the temple.

"Grandmaster!" a high-pitched voice yelped. The pair both turned their heads to see a young-looking girl, with bright-blue hair, rushing towards them frantically.

"Frost, there is no need for alarm." the Grandmaster reassured.

"Grandmaster, stop! We have to get you to the infirmary!" Frost cried out, throwing Sub-Zero's other arm over her shoulder.

"Go back to your duties, Frost. Kenshi has me taken care of perfectly fine." Liang requested.

"But Grandmaster..."

"Please, Frost..." Liang cut in.

"At least allow me to help Kenshi get you to the infirmary." the young girl requested. The Grandmaster thought on it for a moment.

"Very well." he conceded. She and Kenshi then began walking to the infirmary, with Sub-Zero in their arms.

"How did this happen to you, Grandmaster?" Frost questioned.

"He got into a scuffle with Kotal Kahn and his Outworld forces. He came off looking worse than the Kahn, by all accounts." Kenshi explained.

"Why were you fighting against the Emperor of Outworld?!" Frost exclaimed, almost scolding.

"So Cassie Cage's team could advance to stop the Elder God, Shinnok." the Grandmaster explained. Frost almost growled. She had bitter memories of Cassandra Cage.

"You shouldn't be combating the Emperor of all people, Grandmaster!" Frost scolded, for real this time.

"I had no choice. It was either I step in or all of Earthrealm be destroyed. I'd rather me get roughed up a little bit than all life on Earthrealm be wiped out." he reasoned. She sighed in agreement.

"I suppose..." she conceded.

"Now, I'd like you to return to your duties. Kenshi will take good care of me." the Grandmaster requested.

"But..."

"No arguments, Frost!" Kuai Liang ordered sternly. She turned to look at him, and timidness was painted on her face.

"Yes, Grandmaster." she replied sadly, ducking and backing out from under Liang's arm and walking back in the direction she came.

"You didn't have to do that, Grandmaster." Kenshi remarked. Sub-Zero chuckled.

"I didn't want her here. She has things she needs to be getting on with." he reasoned. Kenshi smiled.

"Hm, ok then." the swordsman laughed. They then continued to walk through the halls of the temple, when they reached the double doors to the infirmary. Kenshi gave them a shove, and they were pushed open. Almost all of the beds in the infirmary were filled with Lin Kuei casualties from the battle that had taken place. Luckily, there were a couple of beds left at the far end of the room. Kenshi led the Grandmaster over to the furthest bed, but he was stopped by a Lin Kuei nurse.

"I'm sorry, Kenshi-sir, but the Grandmaster has his own private room. Follow me." she explained, walking slowly towards a door at the back of the infirmary. Kenshi and the Grandmaster followed slowly behind. Opening the door, she gestured for Kenshi to walk in. When he'd entered the room, she closed the door and went back to her duties. Kenshi walked around the side of the large bed, and put the Grandmaster delicately in it.

"Thank you, Kenshi." Sub-Zero smiled weakly. He went to sit up, but fell back down again.

"Don't waste your energy. You need rest. I'll stay with you." Kenshi offered. Kuai Liang nodded.

"You never answered my question, Mr Takahashi." he told the swordsman. Kenshi's head snapped around as the realisation hit him like a lead weight.

"There was nothing to answer with." he reasoned.

"Kenshi, please. I know that you are lying to me, and I want you to tell me the truth." Liang half-demanded. Kenshi's eyes flitted uneasily around the room.

"Ok, but it never leaves these four walls. I haven't even told Takeda or any of the members of my team yet." he requested.

"Of course. It will go no further." the Grandmaster reassured. Kenshi breathed a heavy, nervous sigh.

"Ok, so there's been something on my mind lately that I've needed to talk to someone about. Back when I was married to Suchin, I knew there was something not quite right. I loved her, though. I loved her more than anything in the world. But there was something that felt wrong. I would always be looking. Straying. But...but not with women. It would be with other men. I always have been, and always will be gay. I know that now. But Suchin never knew. I never got the chance to tell her. And that tears me up inside." Kenshi said, as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Kenshi..." Liang said, in complete disbelief. Kenshi wiped the tears off of his face.

"Please-"

"You've spent all these years keeping a secret like that buried? Why?" the Grandmaster asked.

"Because I was scared. I didn't want to hurt Suchin, or Takeda. I felt ashamed. I felt dirty..." he trailed off, as more tears flooded down his face.

"I'm sorry you felt you had to lock that part of your life away, Kenshi. I know it isn't easy." Liang said comfortingly. Kenshi slowly turned his head.

"Grandmaster, what do you mean-" he started. He was interrupted by Liang's finger wiping a tear off of his face, and Liang's lips pressed against his own. It took him by surprise, but he didn't reject it. He'd wanted it for a long time. He placed his hand on the Grandmaster's face, gently caressing his hair. Kuai Liang placed his own hand on the opposite side of Kenshi's face, and took control of the kiss. There was movement of the two mouths, but no tongue. It was just a prolonged, profound, meaningful kiss. And it meant the world to both of them. They both pulled away at the same time.

"Wow..." Kenshi breathed. Sub-Zero smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked playfully.

"Most certainly." the blind man replied.

"Good, I'm glad." the cryomancer whispered softly. Within seconds, he'd fallen into a deep sleep. Kenshi smiled, and grabbed hold of the Grandmaster's hand, clutching it tightly.

"Kenshi." he suddenly whispered. Kenshi looked at Sub-Zero.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"I used to think I was incapable of loving someone. I thought I had a frozen heart, if you will. Thank you for proving me wrong..." he trailed off, drifting back into his sleep. Kenshi smiled, kissing the Grandmaster softly on the lips. After pulling away, Kenshi turned his head to see two nurses walk into the room with cotton pads and a bowl of water.

"We're here to clean you up, Grandmaster. Could we ask you to leave, Master Takahashi?" one of the nurses requested. Kenshi nodded, and went to stand up. However, he was prevented from doing so by a tight grip on his hand. Looking down, he saw Kuai Liang's fingers intertwined with his own. He smiled.

"Kenshi is staying." he replied.

"Of course, Grandmaster." the second nurse smiled sweetly, as the two nurses made their way towards him. They began cleaning the blood from his face and body. Kenshi sat there the whole time, looking at him. Just looking at him. Gazing at his facial features. His perfectly groomed, shaped and trimmed beard. The prominent red scar that stretched from the base of his hairline to the bottom of his cheek, cutting through his eye in the process. His jet-black, baby-soft hair. His snowy-white eyes. He was glad to have thawed the Grandmaster's frozen heart. He'd never really had a fondness for the cold...

* * *

 **Hey there, guys! So this is an interesting pairing, but one that I actually really like the idea of! I was inspired by a one-shot called 'But I love him' by CelTakerCena, so go and give that one a read. I know this one was a little bit shorter than my previous two one-shots, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same, and if you did, giving it a favourite would be a great way of letting me know. Leave me a review if you have any constructive criticism you can give me, and expect to see more Kuai LiangXKenshi in the future. Goodbye~!**

 **~GengyGengar**


End file.
